062916-So This Is It Then
allodicTemperament AT began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:32 -- AT: LLorrrcan TA: lorrea..... AT: Is this how it willll be then AT: The path that you've chosen TA: killing nyarla?..... TA: or cheating..... AT: Morrrre than eitherrrr, and both TA: killing nyarla yes..... TA: the cheating.... was well..... TA: not entirely a.... surprise but not how i.... expected.... either..... AT: Arrre you resolllute in killlling him outrright TA: i might give him.... a chance.... to submit..... TA: but we both know that won't be.... a thing.... that actually happens..... TA: aaisha wants.... to.... be there..... AT: Of courrrrse she does TA: he had his chances, lorrea..... AT: I know AT: I know as welllll as any of you AT: This isn't about saving him TA: then.... what is.... it about..... AT: That is a forrregone conclllusion AT: This is about what willll fallll with him TA: and.... what.... is that......... AT: You know that he won't go quietllly TA: everyone knows he won't go.... quietly..... AT: And you know that therrre arrre those who woulllld expllloit such a distinct division TA: what do you.... want me to do then?..... TA: let him get.... away.... with killing a teammate?..... AT: No TA: then what do you want from me?..... AT: I know that you willlll killlll him AT: Regarrrdllless of what I say AT: And I don't blllame you forrr that AT: Not lllong ago I woulllld have been aiming forrr the same AT: But alllll I want to ask is that you not outrrright killlll him immediatelllly AT: LLet me tallllk to him firrrst TA: rest easy..... AT: If you can TA: i.... have.... to hunt.... him down first..... AT: He won't be allllone TA: neither will i..... AT: Everrry usage of time coulllld drrraw the resident experrrt down on everrryone therrre AT: Arrre you prrreparrred forr that TA: i.... don't know how to use any of.... this aspect nonsense i have..... TA: hope, maybe..... TA: time? not in the least..... TA: the way they put it was that there has.... to be.... a way to out time nyarla if i had a hope of killing him......... AT: I see TA: i didn't want this to happen, lorrea..... TA: i.... gave him the chances he asked for and he wasted them..... TA: so.... he gets no more......... TA: and if i'm.... not the one to kill him well......... TA: there's more.... after me who can do it......... AT: I'm sorrrrry, Lorrrcan TA: you didn't.... cause.... this, why are you.... apologizing..... AT: I didn't stop it, eitherrrr TA: could you have?..... AT: Yes TA: ...... AT: You know fullll wellll that I coulllld have painted any one of these plllanets with his blllood lllong beforrre now AT: And it woulllld have been so much simpllllerrrr TA: it's.... fine..... TA: what's.... done is done lorrea..... TA: i can't back out.... of this.... now..... AT: Therrre arrre alllllways morrre options than seem obvious, LLorrrrcan TA: i was given the chance before i.... god tierd..... TA: tiered*..... TA: i can't back out anymore......... TA: i.... don't want to back out..... AT: You don't have to AT: It isn't just those two options TA: kill him.... or.... back out....?..... AT: Therrre arrre morrrre TA: like what......... TA: because i'm fairly certain that.... i'm limited here......... AT: Tallllk to me in perrrson, beforrrre you go to make the finalll move AT: I'llll do what I can to helllp then AT: Do you underrrrstand TA: not really......... TA: i don't even know which planet.... is.... which from here..... AT: In perrrrson TA: lorrea i don't know where you.... are to talk to you in person..... AT: I drrrream on prrrospit, LLorrrcan TA: oh......... TA: okay..... TA: that's a little easier to.... find than anything else..... AT: Alllllways rememberrrr to think AT: Everrrything is morrrre than it seems on the surrrface AT: Be prrreparrrred forrr complllications TA: why are.... you giving.... me advice..... AT: Because I want to keep everrry frrriend that I stillll have -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 00:57 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Lorcan